


弦卷大小姐想讓我告白/Tsurumaki-Sama: Love is War!

by evil4corn



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese, Chinese Language, F/F, Fluff, R18 at the last chapter, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil4corn/pseuds/evil4corn
Summary: 戀愛即戰爭！誰先告白誰先輸了！弦卷心現在有一個想法，怎麼才能讓美咲對她來一場愛的告白！Dokidoki！ 【Love is war! Who confess love first losses! Kokoro Tsurumaki has a wish, how can she make Misaki confess love to her! Dokidoki!】
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the author of this short series. I am merely a proxy for the author to post the works on AO3. The real author is 萝卜sama小智障. If you like her work, please follow her on Lofter @萝卜sama小智障. 【我为作者 @萝卜sama小智障 代发到AO3，如果您喜欢这位作者的作品，请在lofter上关注太太！】
> 
> 前言 此為有一天做夢夢見的....標題有惡搞輝夜x不過核心還是這樣的。  
> 共有三部分.....

————————

弦卷心做了一個夢。

夢裡的心緊緊的抱住美咲，心平時就非常喜歡跟美咲擁抱，然而這裡美咲卻推開了心。

？為什麼

[我們還是不要這樣擁抱了......]

[擁抱是能讓人快樂的事情哦，為什麼美咲不要呢？]

[這種不是戀人會做的事嘛，我不要.....]

[嗯？]

——

清晨的陽光非常舒適的撒在弦卷心的大床上。

[唔——好像做了一個不好的夢，是什麼呢？]

心伸了大大的懶腰。

[嗯——忘記了～啊！好像夢見了美咲！]

突然心興奮的從床上一躍而下

[對了！讓美咲對我告白！]

門口的黑衣人:到底發生什麼了？？？

————

[怎麼樣才能讓美咲對我告白呢？]

花女的課間總是漫長的，此時弦卷心倒掛在花園中心的樹上思考著，這種奇怪的姿勢時不時引來一些學生的觀看。

[こころん

——你在哪裡？]

[啊——是育美——]

心從樹上向後旋轉了三週半跳下，來到育美面前。

[吶——育美知道怎麼才能讓對方跟你告白嘛？]

育美聽後臉漲的通紅[誒！こころん是有喜歡的人嘛？！]

[喜歡的人？みさき我最喜歡了！大家我都很喜歡！]

育美聽後點點頭[みさき？是要美くん跟こころん告白嘛。]

[對哦！因為感覺非常快樂！]

[原來是這樣啊，對了，作戰計劃！こころん！我們做一個計劃吧！]

心的瞳孔突然瞪大，眼睛好像發著光[作戰計劃！聽起來非常不錯的樣子！好哦！]

此時的美咲正睡的很香，完全沒有意識到自己接下來會被笨蛋們玩弄.....

——

今天的弦卷心非常奇怪，雖說平常也夠奇怪了但這还不至于能讓我能說出這種話......

例如今天我走在走廊的拐角處突然心就不知從哪裡衝過來一下撞我懷裡，雖然平時心也是個活力的孩子，但這次的力道明顯加重了！如果不是死亡前看到那抹金色，我以為我受到了恐怖分子的攻擊，正當我以為我馬上要原地去世的時候。

[みさき！你有沒有感到心動的感覺？]

心叼著麵包說出這種莫名其妙的話，我只好忍耐著自己扭曲的表情對她低吼道

[こ——こ——ろ！這不會讓人心動的，只會心肌梗塞吧？！]

[說了多少遍了，不要在走廊上亂跑！叼著麵包是做什麼啦？我差點就聽到黑人抬棺的聲音了！]

[黑人抬棺？那是什麼？]

完全沒在聽！

[不....沒什麼，你還是忘了吧.....]

[誒——みさき真奇怪——]

[不是不是，奇怪是你吧！]

心好像在思考著什麼，然後又一個旋轉跳躍逃走了。

[什麼啊.....]

正當我想回教室的時候我好像在一旁看見了育美的身影。

但好像又消失不見了，是錯覺嘛。

還有一次，午餐時心和坐在一起享用便當這也沒什麼。

但是為什麼心要搶光我便當盒裡的玉子燒啊喂？！

無語的我看著擁有豪華便當的心有種說不出的感覺。

但是看到心一臉滿足的神情我也只好在心底悄悄歎氣

只見心猛的轉向我

[咦？みさき你不會生氣嗎？]

[明知我會生氣你還做出這種事情？嘛，算了，你開心就行了。]

[誒——]

心吧唧吧唧的吃著嘴裡的厚蛋燒，鼓鼓的臉頰像一隻倉鼠，非常可愛。

她是故意想惹我生氣，但是好像失敗了？

這太奇怪了....包括那個躲在草叢偷看我們的育美一樣....

這是玩的哪一出？說起來今天育美好像今天一直躲著我。

——  
下午課間的時候我找到育美，詢問心這麼奇怪是否和她有關。

只見育美慌慌張張的敷衍幾句就逃走了！

為什麼要這樣對待我......饒命啊......

放學後是心和我一起回去，雖然每次都是短短的一段距離，但在這短短的過程中還是讓我感到高興。

但是跟我走在同一道路的心看上去心神不寧的樣子，我預感到了一股熟悉的視線，向身後悄悄的瞟去。

果然，育美的呆毛露出來了！

我很想質問心今天為什麼這樣，于是我立馬牽起她的手一路狂奔。

[誒誒誒誒！！！！]

聽到後面育美的驚訝的聲音，我不禁暗暗的笑出聲。

但跑了一會兒育美還是緊緊跟隨身後。

嘖！果然是不虧是壘球隊的王牌嗎......

但是！我可不是吃素的！

在下一個拐角處我猛的拉著心躲進了巷子的角落裡，哼哼，如何，這樣看你怎麼追。

果然不愧是笨蛋嗎？這樣就跟丟了，我鬆口氣看向心的時候

我感到胸口有處不尋常的震動，心的頭靠在我胸前

啊，這股微妙的氣氛是怎麼回事

[噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——]心在我懷裡大笑道

みさき[！今天真是太有意思了！]

什麼啊？

低下頭對上心那雙像星星一樣閃耀的眸子，心臟好像越跳越快，我強忍住內心的羞恥。

[こころ，所以說你今天怎.....唔！]

就在一瞬間我的呼吸被奪去，甜甜的氣息撲面而來，柔軟的嘴唇堵住我要說的話，一切思考都隨著這吻融化在肚子裡。

美好只有短短一瞬，心隨即分開了我。

受到此等衝擊的我微微張嘴，不停的呵著氣，我甚至感受到自己臉上的溫度越來越高。

[你在幹什麼啊！]

[啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——什麼都沒有哦，みさき！]

我看著獨自一個人高興的心，心裡感到彆扭。

[太狡猾了！]

我摸著嘴唇，那裡還殘留著一絲溫熱，心頭莫名的湧上一股不知名的情緒。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

我或許早已經愛上了她——

[姐姐.......姐姐！！！]

[嗚哇！]

從慌神裡醒來就看見妹妹一直盯著我。

[那個，怎麼了嘛？]

[浴室可以使用了哦，我一直叫姐姐的說！姐姐是最近發生了什麼事情嗎？]

我想起了放學後的那個吻，我的臉逐漸灼熱了起來。

[什麼也沒有！]

我去浴室時順便使壞的輕輕敲了一下妹妹的頭。

[唔！]

————

浴缸裡飄著淡淡的香，熱氣在浴缸蒸騰，散發出繚繞的雲霧，如輕紗一般，渲染著美咲迷蒙的心情......

為什麼會突然吻上來啊.....

那個時候也是胡鬧著最後各自回去了，也沒好好詢問心。

不論從哪個方面來說，我們可都是女孩子啊，這樣真的沒問題嗎？

不對，這可是那個弦卷 心....各方面都會接受的吧.....

仔細回想起來今天的心不論哪件事裡都是暗示吧，好在意.....

浴盆裡，香草的香竄入鼻中，這種舒緩的香氣不自覺讓美咲的身體癱軟下來......

__

第二天上學的時候身體微微有些發燙，還好量了體溫還不至於發燒的地步。

是昨天泡澡泡太久連水都涼了嗎.....

[みさき！早上好！]

心一個前空翻來到美咲的面前，美咲的心臟差點被嚇出來。

[啊.....早上好.....]

不知道為什麼見到心，美咲的身體突然變的更燙了，這一定是因為太熱了....嗯，一定是。

心好像發現了走在前面的香澄，又是一個跳躍過去打招呼。

跟往常一樣，仿佛好像昨天什麼也沒有發生。

因為和心的教室是分開的，美咲本以為這樣就不會看到她就不會亂想，結果上課的時候根本集中不了注意力。

到了中午一起吃便當的時候，也是跟平常一樣。

雖然平常很好啦.....但是真的要這樣含糊不清下去嗎？

不對，既然接吻是不是就要交往啊......

啊，交往會不會被學校發現，好難，話說還要跟樂隊說一聲？

美咲這樣想著。

嗚哇越想越感到頭疼了.......  
——

不知道是不是早上美咲對自己的身體太過自信了，下午上體育課時美咲的身體有點飄飄然。

美咲只好先暫時到醫務室裡小憩一會，本來是想休息一會能正好趕上晚上班會的。

沒想到再醒來的時候看墻上的時鐘已經是要接近放學後了。

為什麼沒有人叫我啊！

還有我旁邊跟我同床的心是什麼鬼啊？！

美咲對這個學校時常玩失蹤的保健老師感到無語。

美咲翻身對著心那一臉興奮的眼睛。

很難想象保健室的小床容得下兩個人，這種近距離的接觸讓美咲的手不知道往哪安放。

美咲有點不好意思的問道  
[那個.....為什麼こころ會在這裡呢.....]

[探險發現的哦！]

[多久了......]

[嗯？]

[一直這樣看著我多久了.....]

[嗯.....一個小時前？]

不是看了很久了嘛！好害羞！

等等，現在氣氛好像很好的樣子。

啊，不行，現在腦海裡什麼都想不出來的樣子了。

[那個....こころ，之前接吻的那次.....那個吻是.......]  
直接問了。

[只是想這麼做了而已哦。]

[那是要跟我交往的意思嗎？]  
美咲感覺心臟已經快跳出來了，甚至都不敢直視心的眼睛。

心歪了一下頭，表示不理解。  
[嗯？不是哦。]

不爽.  
[是嗎.....那是說こころ這樣做也可以接受？]

說罷，美咲直接摟上心的脖子，喜歡身體接觸的心自然沒有感到不適，“咯咯”笑了出來。

太狡猾了，太狡猾了！  
為什麼要讓我心煩意亂，為什麼要這樣對我暗示，為什麼......

美咲和心周圍的空氣仿佛是濃稠的蜂蜜，甜蜜而又纏綿。

溫熱的舌粗暴的滑入心的口中，美咲想探索心的每一處，正如她很想知道她的行為能讓心接受到哪一步，動作焦急又混亂。

舌尖在對方的齒縫滑動著，找尋到另一個小巧的柔軟，舌尖便用力的滑動那柔軟的內側，由裡向外，一吋一吋的往裡吞噬，津液也從兩人口裡銜接處流下。

“啾......哼........啾............”

“咕...........哈.......嗯..........”

用力充吸心的雙唇，美咲想把弦卷心的一切佔有，心的喉嚨裡發出曖昧的輕哼聲，這一刻美咲感覺自己的躁動的心早就承受不住了。

心的手也從背後輕輕撫摸著美咲的頭髮，動作輕緩又溫柔。

這樣都不反抗嗎？這樣還不夠嗎？

甜蜜的氣息一直噴在美咲的耳邊，這種仿佛羽毛一樣不斷撩撥著美咲的心。

手不自覺的往心的裙底摸去，游過大腿外側，由著手的動作慢慢掀起裙邊，一步一步撫摸上心柔軟且纖細的腰部。

剛要就要觸碰最頂上的那片柔軟時，美咲透過汗濕的額前碎髮瞥見蹙眉緊閉雙眼的心。

啊，我在幹什麼啊。

美咲感覺自己剛燥熱的身體一下迅速冷到極點。

看向心凌亂的衣裝，剛剛好被推到肋骨處，漂亮的身體曲線還有那可愛的米歇爾內褲一展無餘。潤濕的金髮纏繞在頸間，到處都透著色氣。

潮紅的臉上那粉嫩的唇好像有點微微紅腫。

這種行為是不可以的。

[抱歉，こころ..........我先走了。]  
趕緊整理好心的衣服，迅速下床，仿佛是逃離一樣的迅速離開保健室。

一路狼狽逃到校門口的美咲透過馬路上的車窗看見了淚流滿面的自己。

或許再也回不到過去了。

被拒絕了還迷迷糊糊對心做這種事情，除了死亡還有什麼更好的選項嗎。

對不起，對不起——

————

第二天美咲上學的時候刻意避開了人多的大道，這樣做是為了避免碰到心。

然而好巧不巧，這個小路上卻碰到了育美。

[美くん？為什麼臉色這麼差啊？]

[啊.....是嗎？]

美咲有氣無力的答道。

[吶！美くん跟こころん在一起了嘛？]

！

[等等，はぐみ！你給我把話解釋清楚！為什麼你會.....不，那個時候沒人，你不知道！]

[誒——美くん好奇怪！]

不不，奇怪的是你們吧！

喂！怎麼跑掉了啦！

好像在育美跑後隱隱聽到

[明明こころん是想讓美咲告白的說。]

........  
什麼意思，告白？告白麼，我好像從來沒有對心告訴我的想法。

我卻那樣對她，也難怪會拒絕麼...

好煩惱。

心在親吻我的時候我真的很高興，而我這樣，太差勁了。

我要向心告白，就算被討厭，我也要說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the author of this short series. I am merely a proxy for the author to post the works on AO3. The real author is 萝卜sama小智障. If you like her work, please follow her on Lofter @萝卜sama小智障. 【我为作者 @萝卜sama小智障 代发到AO3，如果您喜欢这位作者的作品，请在lofter上关注太太！】


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 戀愛即戰爭！誰先告白誰先輸了！奧澤美咲現在有一個想法，怎麼才能對心來一場愛的告白！Dokidoki！

（三）

對於某人來說，你就是宇宙的中心——

所以該怎麼跟心說！連著昨晚一直在想心的事情，今天嚴重的睡眠不足，上午的課間美咲直接承受不住疲憊直接倒在課桌上睡覺。

這跟平常的困不一樣，平常可以撐一會，這根本不能忍。

時間一晃就到了中午。

[哎——怎麼辦.......]  
午休的時候美咲歎出一口氣。

[みさきちやん是有什麼煩惱嗎？]  
同坐美咲一旁享用便當花音擔憂的問道。

要說煩惱的話.....不知道如何開口的美咲只好先問一些瑣碎的事。  
[花音前輩覺得こころ現在怎麼樣？]

[こころちやん的話，我覺得還是跟平常一樣。不過感覺今天こころ一直擔心著什麼。]

美咲沉思了一會，喃喃道[擔心什麼嗎。]

[みさき要是很擔心こころちやん的話放學就直率點去找她吧。]

果然被看出來了嗎......不愧是花音前輩。

[更加直率麼.....]  
[那個，花音前輩對兩個女生交往怎麼看的.......]  
美咲有些不好意思的問道，她不免有些考慮過前了。  
甚至在為之後能預防心坦然在大家面前說“我們在交往哦”能做好充足的心裡準備。  
也想好之後被心討厭的打算。

花音笑道[嘛，畢竟很多情況不一樣，我覺得みさき和こころ交往非常不錯。]

[不....不是....]  
不對，還沒交往,往壞了想現在這個情況可能會很糟糕。  
看著花音一臉“我懂的”表情，美咲只能心裡暗暗的歎氣。  
果然還是不該說的嗎.....

終於等到在下午課間的時候，美咲來到心的班級。

果然一見到心內心就仿佛被什麼堵住了一樣，可是現在是能向心說的絕好機會。

但是明明昨天對她做了不好的事情還逃跑了.....

只見心一見到美咲就撲了上來，這會力度好像是減輕了。

[みさき！怎麼了？]

見到在自己懷裡一臉疑惑的心，美咲慌張的說道。  
[那個，こころ，今天能一起去天台觀星嗎.....]  
這是什麼滑稽謊言！太難了！我根本就不是天文部的人卻說去觀星這種謊話......

[星星嗎？能和みさき一起看的話我非常高興！]  
心高興的跳起來，連續向後翻了幾圈。

看著心面上開心的樣子，美咲內心的躁動終於平緩了下來，這會兒看來是有好好說。

——

傍晚，天空灰蒙蒙的，社團裡的人也早已走光了，偌大的學校天台只剩下美咲和心。  
秋風柔和的吹著，美咲托著下巴看著坐在旁邊的心。

眼睫毛好長.......

美咲看著眼前的心有些入迷了，伴著清涼的風，什麼都可以想，什麼都可以置之度外。

深吸一口氣，似乎有淡淡的香。正當美咲正要開口的時候。

[那個啊，みさき，我之前做了一個夢。]  
心露出了糾結的表情。

[嗯？]  
心先發起話題讓美咲一時有點不知所措。

[那是個非常讓人不好的夢，夢裡我好像做了不好的事情讓みさき討厭了。]

美咲慌亂道[怎麼會，我不會討厭こころ的，倒不如說是我做了讓你為難的事情，我.....]

[但是那是夢呢，可即使是夢，現在的我好像還是讓美咲流露出悲傷的表情。]

[根本沒有!那是我對こころ做了那樣的事情才會....]  
沒錯，我對心做了下流的事情，心那時表情是痛苦的。

[但是みさき流淚了哦。]  
心的臉上充滿了疑惑。

美咲深吸一口氣，仿佛做好了誓死準備，緩緩說道。  
[我真失敗啊，那時候我對こころ問了交往的問題，我還在想こころ也是喜歡我的。可是在之前我還沒有對こころ說出我的想法，因為我是真的一直很喜歡こころ，對不起こころ，我對你做了那種事情，雖然這不可能是道歉就能解決的問題。]

美咲握住心的手，將心的手放在自己的胸前。  
心的手有點涼，美咲握的緊了些。  
她很想讓心知道自己現在的胸前的心臟跳的是多麼快。

[我真的，真的很喜歡こころ，拜託你，不要討厭我。]  
美咲很害怕心會因為自己的衝動而討厭自己。

砰砰——砰砰——  
........

美咲的臉燙的不成樣子，甚至感覺有些濕濕的東西在眼眶裡滾動。美咲不想讓心看到自己這種樣子只能低下頭試圖遮擋。

[我也喜歡みさき哦。]  
心伸出另一隻手，手指拂過美咲額前擋住眼的髮絲將其繞到耳後。

露出雙眼通紅的美咲，心俯下身看著美咲的眼睛。  
[和你在一起的時候很快樂，在我煩惱的時候你會來和我談話，還會鼓勵hello happy的大家。我對みさき你真的很珍視。]  
被握住的那隻手回握住美咲，十分的溫暖。

[但是我做了讓你討厭的事。]

[我那時沒有討厭みさき的意思，只是みさき對我這樣做心臟跳的很厲害，誰知道我一閉眼一睜開みさき就跑走了。]

[但是現在能聽到みさき對我說喜歡，我真的很高興，所以，みさき你能多說一些喜歡給我聽嗎？]

美咲臉上的紅暈一直蔓延到脖子根，美咲沒有聽錯，心想聽她說喜歡。  
[稍微....有點害羞.....]

心閃耀的眼睛緊緊盯著美咲慌亂的瞳孔，這讓美咲根本無處可逃。  
面對面心軟熱的空氣也一直噴在美咲的臉上，美咲感覺自己的心臟已經跳到極限。  
[我的胸口不知為什麼聽到みさき的“喜歡”就變的很奇怪，我想多聽你對我講“喜歡”！可以嗎？みさき。]

啊啊，我知道了，我知道了——  
[我.....我喜歡こころ.....所以這是我正式的告白，我喜歡こころ，不管你是想創造怎樣奇妙的童話，我都想和你一起實現，我想和こころ一直在一起。]  
美咲緊緊抱住心，頭埋在心的肩頭，不停的蹭，好像是因為說的話太過羞恥讓她不敢再去面對心。

[みさき真是愛哭鬼呢，よしよし——]心摸了摸美咲的頭。

[我才不是，你以為這是誰....誰害的啦！你要是不願意喜歡愛哭鬼的話我就不會繼續說喜歡了。]美咲悶悶的說。

心笑出聲音，隨後抬起美咲紅紅的臉，唇落在她的眼角，臉頰，鼻尖，最後吻上她的兩片柔軟上。  
有點鹹甜的味道，心舔了舔唇。

美咲在一刻忘了思考，她只想抱著心再緊些。

[所以那之後的事情還會繼續做嗎？みさき！]

[你說的是......]  
美咲想起了那天鬼神使差對心摸摸的事。  
[こころ為什麼會想這麼色的事情啊喂。雖然我也對那種事情不是很了解.....]

心高興的緊緊抱住美咲[那就來吧！我對みさき很好奇！]

美咲癟癟嘴[真拿你沒辦法.....下次.....吧....]

心得到答復咯咯直笑，她對於愛哭鬼的親密接觸非常喜歡。  
[目的達成了呢，我一直想讓みさき對我來一次愛的告白。]

[多少次我都會說的。]

天台上不斷傳來兩位少女間的輕笑輕語。

——

夜幕漸漸落下，東邊幾顆明星乍現，點點的星光漸漸增多遠處也有為黑夜增色的霓虹燈。美麗的夜景，總是給我美好的回憶與無限的遐想。

身邊是興奮調整觀測鏡的心，調整完後我看向尋星鏡，裡面有一顆小星星，又大又亮，在群星裡面是那麼的耀眼，旁邊逐漸多了若隱若現的小星星，閃閃爍爍。

星空之所以美麗，是因為在無限的宇宙中，不管黑暗如何蔓延，都有星星的光芒去把它照亮。而心這顆星星她照亮了我，也會在之後去照亮宇宙。  
在此之前我還想繼續守護這顆星星。

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the author of this short series. I am merely a proxy for the author to post the works on AO3. The real author is 萝卜sama小智障. If you like her work, please follow her on Lofter @萝卜sama小智障. 【我为作者 @萝卜sama小智障 代发到AO3，如果您喜欢这位作者的作品，请在lofter上关注太太！】


	4. R限制級  弦卷大小姐想讓我告白！[番外]

不知道是不是錯覺，自從跟心表明心意後，心好像很喜歡跟美咲接吻。

美咲看著坐在對面一臉幸福吃著美咲自己便當盒裡厚蛋燒的心，感到深深的無奈。

為什麼還是要把我的厚蛋燒都吃掉啊喂！之前那是故意都吃掉那這次呢？雖然你吃厚蛋燒一臉幸福的表情很讓我心動啦。心好像感受到了我的視線。

[みさき也想吃嗎？]心歪頭說道。

為什麼你會拿著我的便當這麼自然的說.....

[啊，想吃喲。]

美咲笑道，畢竟自己做的東西怎麼來說都不會有毒的。

“啾”

說罷，心的唇輕觸了美咲的唇。

就是這樣！不講道理的吻！.....我想吃的是我自己的厚蛋燒不是你的嘴唇！雖然....這樣也不錯，但是會有很多人看著的啊！！！

美咲又羞又惱。

[為什麼みさき的厚蛋燒這麼好吃呢！是みさき加入了魔法嗎？]

心的臉上露出興奮的表情。

[普通的厚蛋燒啦，你喜歡的話我會每天多做一份給你的。話說....こころ你下次可不可以不要在大庭廣眾下kiss.....稍微有點.....]

美咲撓了撓後腦勺，臉上有一抹紅暈。

[難道不是みさき一直盯著我的嘴唇嘛？我問你要不要吃你說要的。]

就算你裝出這樣一股無辜的樣子我也不會屈服的！kiss請在私下做！

[這......你這樣沒說清楚！誰知道是....ki...kiss啊！還有，這種事情請務必只有在兩個人的時候做！]美咲啞口無言，如果是要說想吃厚蛋燒還是心的嘴唇，她會選擇嘴唇。但現在是在學校的庭院，也會有熟人在這享用午餐，美咲對於不遠處還時不時偷看她們的popipa感到百般無奈。

有時候美咲在想難道心這個人沒有一點羞恥心的嗎？！沒錯，她沒有！

[嗯姆嗯姆，みさき！我有一個很快樂的想法！要不要來我家做厚蛋燒，說不定跟著みさき學習也能做出讓世界露出笑容的東西。啊對了，要不在演唱會上撒厚蛋燒吧！感覺非常的happy！]

心握著美咲的手高興的說道。

美咲對心亂撒厚蛋燒的迷惑行為無法不熟視無睹。[こ.こ.ろ！厚蛋燒我會教你做的，請你不要在舞台上亂撒那種厚蛋燒啊喂！會給工作人員麻煩的。]

[哼哼~快樂的事情想一直做下去，みさき你不覺得嗎？]

[根本不是說那種事情的吧.......]美咲完成每日成就（頭疼1/1）

——

——弦卷宅——

[果然一個人來這裡更顯壯觀呢......]

美咲穿著輕便的連帽衫和運動褲來到弦卷宅的門前喃喃自語道。

黑衣人[奧澤大人這邊請。]

[啊，好的。]美咲隨即被黑衣一路領進看上去就高端到不行的廚房。只做個厚蛋燒未免太小題大做了，況且這個廚房不知道是被多少米其林級的大廚做過比厚蛋燒更美味的高級料理。

[みさき！你來了！]心揮揮手朝美咲走過來，心穿著潔白的連衣裙頗顯優雅，如果沒有仔細注意心臉上殘留的一點糊狀物體的話，還是非常完美動人的。

美咲來到心的面前，用面巾紙擦拭臉上那塊髒的地方[真是的，你臉上都是髒髒的，到底做了什麼啊.....]突然有一股好聞的味道飄來，美咲好奇的問[こころ你在之前有做什麼東西嗎？]

[我自己嘗試做了，みさき你嘗嘗！]心轉身從後面端出一盤色香不錯的厚蛋燒，美咲小心翼翼的放入嘴中，味道不錯就是有些甜了。

可能是心喜歡多加點糖了吧。

[嗯，こころ你自己就已經能做的這麼好吃了啊，很厲害！]這讓心更加興奮的跳起來，[那みさき也來告訴我你的做法吧，我很好奇！為什麼みさき的厚蛋燒吃在心裡是暖暖的呢？]

[便當裡是冷的啦....不過現場做出來吃的話應該會很好吃，一起試試吧。]美咲笑道。

兩人一起下廚一起做東西什麼的，總感覺像新婚夫婦一樣，美咲想著不自覺臉上露出笑容。現在兩人在一起品嘗食物，如果能和心一直在一起是該多幸福。

隨後在心的臥室中坐在一起看心最喜歡繪本，這種輕飄飄的感覺讓美咲整個人都放鬆了下來。

或許是兩人獨處一室的氛圍太強烈，緊坐在一起的兩人唇與唇不自覺的靠在一起。

[唔......嗯.......]心用舌舔舐著美咲的上唇，美咲順勢用唇含住舌輕輕的充吸，動作輕緩又溫柔。跟之前慌亂的吻不一樣，心的喉間流出舒服的喘息。美咲好像從心的舌嘗到了甜甜的味道，是在之前試嘗了很多厚蛋燒嗎。這種甜蜜的味道引誘著美咲把吻更加深入進去。

[好甜......こころ...你的味道很甜。]美咲看著微微張唇吐息的心，控制不住內心的湧動，雙臂摟過心的腰，頭埋在心的脖頸呼吸著，美咲想更深的探索心身上的每一處甜味，仿佛像一個尋找糖吃的孩子。

心對於埋在胸前聞自己味道行為的美咲感到奇異，咯咯笑出聲來。[みさき，我想聽你說喜歡.....]撫起美咲的臉，對上美咲漂亮的墨藍色眸子，心濕潤的眼睛裡發著光向美咲投出祈求的眼神。美咲的吻讓心的渾身燥熱起來，但感覺內心還是有些不滿足，她想多聽美咲的聲音，每聽一次美咲嘴裡的喜歡總會讓心裡脹脹的。心感覺這種言語能把內心填滿。

美咲哪裡能承受得住這種邀請，順勢把心壓倒在柔軟的床上。心驚訝的發出[嗚呼]的聲音。美咲之前就在擔心，自己觸碰心會不會討厭，會不會被拒絕。但是在天台表面心意後，美咲就想跟心更進一步，她都不知道自己是對心的身體如此渴求。在之後交往的幾天心很喜歡跟美咲接吻就早已經承受不住了，現在心這樣的暗示讓本來難耐的內心更加洶湧。

美咲跨坐在心的上面，使壞的在心的耳邊低語[無論多少遍我都會說的。]這輕聲細語撓在心的耳朵一陣發癢發燙。

[我喜歡你，こころ的手，喜歡。]牽起心的手俯身從指間親吻到手背，手臂，肩膀，最後含住心的鎖骨處。美咲的親吻讓心的胸前瘙癢難耐，這是心從未知道的感覺。

[我喜歡你，こころ的唇，喜歡。]親吻心的喉間，[啊——]這一舉動不禁讓心輕叫了一下。慢慢往上親吻到臉頰，最後吻落在渴望多時的唇上，心用舌回應著被情慾挑起的吻。心感覺這不夠，腹部不斷有一股一股的燥熱，她想讓美咲快點。

雙手環住美咲的脖子，想更近點。[みさき.....請多撫摸我......]聲音有點沙啞。

[こころ.......]美咲的手繞在心的身後慢慢解開連衣裙，衣裙包裹下的是豐滿的白皙，纖細的腰肢上沒有一絲贅肉，往下是白色蕾絲邊的內褲。情不自禁撫摸上那團豐滿，粉紅的頂端已經硬挺，用手指摩擦這硬挺讓心一陣驚呼。

[啊.......嗯.......嗯哼.......]心喘息著，溫熱的吐息環繞在兩人的中間，滿滿都是甜蜜的味道。

[啊姆.....]美咲用嘴含住那頂端，舌頭在周圍打著圈。

[哼.......嗯......みさき.....]心覺得只有她一個人光著總有點奇怪，便從下面把美咲的衛衣褪去，兩人的衣物隨意的扔在一旁。感到有些冷的美咲便將身體貼緊了心，這樣的動作讓心既舒服又難耐。美咲身上有點薄汗，這汗仿佛混有香草的芳香，心喜歡這種味道，但這仿佛有催情的效果一樣，越聞，下腹部就越難受。

美咲看到抿唇難耐的心，給了她一個長綿的吻，示意她放鬆。隨後一路從腹部親吻到下面已經氾濫的內褲，褪下心下面最後的防線，唇親吻在那片濕潤上。

[唔....哈...........みさき......那裡很髒的......]心喘息著，雙腿因為羞恥而緊緊夾住美咲的身體。

[這樣不會讓こころ感到痛的，こころ的身體是乾淨的。]說罷用舌輕劃過中間的蜜道。心連這裡也是甜的，美咲心想。美咲溫柔的充吸著已經腫脹的核，不斷有蜜汁流下在唇間發出淫穢的聲音。[啾......姆....啾......]

[哼.....啊....啊...嗯....みさき.......]

從未有過的刺激像潮水一樣一波一波衝向心，唔嚥的喉嚨發出難耐的聲音。腰肢也受不了的扭動著。

美咲扶住那柔軟的腰，便更用力的充吸著，舌頭不斷舔舐那個入口。輕輕的探進去兩個指的指頭，感受到異物進入的心身體燙的通紅。[啊——嗯——哼哼......]心哼哼笑了一下，不明所以的美咲抬頭看著心。[我還是第一次看見みさき這種表情，我最喜歡了.....]心撫過額前潤濕的髮，想更看清一些。美咲的臉更紅了[我也是....第一次看到心這樣...我想看こころ的更多。]

慢慢深入到第二指節，濕滑的體液不斷從裡面滲出，潤滑的效果直接深入在最裡面。[嗯......哈....みさき太狡猾了.....]心的身體一陣顫抖隨著美咲在裡面不深不淺的進出最後發出破碎的喊聲[唔哼...啊啊啊！....啊啊.....]由著內壁縮緊和身體的繃緊，心迎來了高潮。

胸前的滾圓也在喘息中下上下起伏著，美咲上前輕吻著心，心擁抱著美咲溫熱的身體品嘗著事後的這份愜意，最後緩緩發出均勻的呼吸聲。

美咲見心睡熟，不動聲響的蓋上被子，輕輕撫摸心光滑的後背隨後也進入夢鄉。

——

兩人躺在床上，兩人的雙腿重疊在一起。

心醒後在美咲懷裡笑了出來。

[みさき～告訴你個秘密。]

[嗯嗯，我聽著呢]美咲想努力睜眼傾聽但有點抵擋不住睏意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the author of this short series. I am merely a proxy for the author to post the works on AO3. The real author is 萝卜sama小智障. If you like her work, please follow her on Lofter @萝卜sama小智障. 【我为作者 @萝卜sama小智障 代发到AO3，如果您喜欢这位作者的作品，请在lofter上关注太太！】


End file.
